Although this invention has potential application for handling other cylindrical bales of fibrous materials, it will mainly be described in conjunction with its most imminent and important application, which is the handling of cylindrical seed cotton modules.
Handling of seed cotton from the time it is picked, or stripped, in the field until it enters a cotton gin has evolved over the years. Fifty years ago, seed cotton was dumped into small trailers and hauled to the gin. This was supplanted by cotton module technology where cotton from a picker/stripper is delivered to a module builder on the edge of the field. A large rectangular cotton module is made by alternately dumping seed cotton into the builder and then packing the cotton. The module is discharged from the module builder onto the ground and the top is covered with a plastic tarpaulin or cover. Later, the module is picked up by a special module retriever truck and hauled to the gin where it is stored, almost always outside, along with a large number of other modules until the gin is ready to handle this particular module. The module is then picked up by the same or similar module truck and hauled to a module feeder. The plastic cover is removed and the module conveyed to a disperser where the module is disintegrated and the cotton fibers are delivered to the gin. Cotton module technology, expensive as it is, is considerably more efficient, all things considered, than hauling loose cotton in cotton trailers. Accordingly, cotton module technology completely replaced cotton trailers and has been the standard of the industry for several decades.
Current cotton module technology has its problems. A major problem is caused by the fact that module builders discharge the packed cotton module onto the ground. Even though the cotton is fairly tightly packed and attempts are made to position the cotton modules on fairly high ground, there is always the potential for water to collect around the base of the module and wick up into the module, damaging a bottom layer of the cotton to an extent where it cannot be ginned. Six inches or a foot of damaged cotton on the bottom of a module will be seen to be a significant part of a module ten feet high. In addition, the plastic covers on top of the module, which are intended to shed water, are not perfect. The worst thing that can happen is for the cover to have, or develop, a hole where rain enters and damages the seed cotton resulting in the loss of an entire module. Conventional rectangular cotton modules weigh in the range of 18,000 to 26,000 pounds and contain 5,000-9,000 pounds of lint cotton so it is easy to see the extent of potential losses.
Disclosures of interest are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,989,252; 4,776,648 and 6,332,426.